Peace
Peace is the second official member of the Hot Ikea Customers. ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸><(((º> good people: * peace * katz * batter * geno * keanu reeves * tavish degroot * ness * my grandfather * david leatherhoff * the masked man * raptor * john coffey * ash williams * lou bloom * porky * captain america * destroyah * bubba sawyer * peter caine * max thompson jr * tom hanks * master shake * croagunk * gigan * iiisssaaaAAAAACCC!!!!!!!!!!! * robin williams * jack nicholson * whitey * ralph bakshi * shonen bat * karate joe ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸><(((º> TRIBE. - shoe box of photos -'' batter.jpg zeviox birthday.png|zevioxs birthday zeviox.jpg|gtar zeviox scout.png|zeviox enjoying a game of tf2 Zeviox_sleeping_(kaizo_drew_this).png|sleeping in class Neo2.jpg|cool guy! :DDD wizbros ass.png|zeviox typing wizbros ass with the flux keyboard Familyisforever.jpg katz4.gif|qqqrack philip.png pizza4.png|"cool" woman.jpg|The Yoke of Bondage ls.jpg thatsskunk.gif|thats skunk foppy6.jpg lsddream.jpg|my backyard axem.png|operating my e-reader 000.png purage.jpg geno gun.png|by zeviox, march 2019 porky5.png polly.jpg|pollyanna and gigan iggy.jpg|iggy meandcat.jpg|cat :DDDDDD dl.png ash9.png| me and some broad B) necron.jpg| me riding my cool horse senators.jpg| biaaatch simon.png| bro chill greed8.jpg ignignokt7.jpg ''- movie shelf, old and new -''''' * Karate Joe - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErtGVTioPc * scrap - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nfu8Vu-N5qo * Rhythm Fortress - See Saw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MICzUosA7n8 * Green and Purple - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzEemp1SLOM * Charles Martinet Instagram Videos - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTGzcEz4Dgo * Huggable Collin's Bear - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTcnuiX2rZk * My dad sayin some funny ish. A must see video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGgI6qsg_kc * 20th Century Quan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQHATCGOhYY * Wrestler Interview Smash - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-pCtO41tNc * SpongeBacillus Regularis Porous Existence - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0QrfkesQ5k * Paranoia Agent OP - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-anabfAg06U * PT Fetus Rant - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HObjtMNiKG0 * Thanos Coffee - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4HKAQAisIo * Freaked, in its entirety on YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYXmCZxSeFI * fjords - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD24TZ6sjH8 * Perry the Corpse Flower - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz4gi8mhBvw * MOCHA DESIRE - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=savOrqEkWb0 * CLUTCH RETURNS... - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbVkn_J6KXE * Passenger Screams in the Face of Screaming Kid On a Plane - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH1Sbbbd6Gk * Bubbly Clouds Flute Cover - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGIoNWoZbVg * My Ye is Different to Your Ye - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJoMgPFL0FQ * I GOT 2 BIG FUCKIN BAGS OF BURRITOS - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZA7YOpmsBs * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: Dog will hunt! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv1MSTB7QeA * DEAD OR LIE Rhythm Heaven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFBJMTFER6Q * SCP Movie Parody - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIyQeYOH7pA * PUNK OF QUEIXO - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UqyBU6xegU * Death of the Firstborn Egyptians - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMCeQ-IloLg * KFC India - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKqK-ONfxXI * Magic Shmagic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uDhwWJmrwk * METAL BOOT - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS6R2SICQBs * that geothermal with biz video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7PjB_NKRiQ * the eternal question - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqqm_ebIzr0 * Team Fabulous 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzMq5_thk4o * There She Is! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsWgrf3XLKQ * Revenge of the Worst Hotel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s1eEDYn0VQ * Special Portal - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RriePlFVlgc * body posse - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15x1cd-OSp8 * Bowl cut maintenance 1000 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yz0uM2t5-dQ * A Herd of Cows React to Doom Metal Riffs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Wcl-KpXFQ * Kid President's 10 things we should not say more often - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWlStZWHj60 * Jack Nicholson accepts his reward on the set of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtHI0ipkgEo * You have angered Doom! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkEU8Vewruw * GABEN STYLE - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsGJlfADTOQ * Earthbound in Space - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umcT1t3e9SM * sprightly best mix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oW8jzLgH26Q * Samir....You're breaking the car!!! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9-voINFkCg * the legend of eletronis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YokQDa34Q7o * I have something to tell you I am addicted to crack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtkAtHugZ4w * Let it Be Tongo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UadgQFivpFg * Jason Voorhees on Talk Show - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09yOZsZuxMY * Basedkid Jr - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHqhMavJ3AU * suicidemouse.avi DANCE VIDEO - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_-WxNxil_o * Rocket Jump Waltz at Church - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQlAqhMarMU * Quaaludes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBe13StTKaM * I'm being SCP-106 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFTxassWMss * HATER PARTY - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgDxisX3dWQ * catcaller - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhf5i5q9puU * Tyler & Co. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20f6_qnaLD4 * Porky - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9spx3TdHtuY * Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) - The Last Supper - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJxKtOwgLdw * Data & Picard - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl5TUw7sUBs * Evil Dead 2 Laughing Scene - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOpcdJ_V5_M * Elmo Trash Fire - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gNzjh93hLQ * John Arbuckle - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmPEjuVKdyU * MC Pee Pants - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diybDrSohHI * Sawrunner Costume - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaqjGeQY-os * a hack cartoon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1stb_ILUa0 * Level 4 Cube of Meat - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_kY34SBFJQ * Binding of Isaac Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hcETqg_wkQ * Taka Execution - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjMWtDSm2SE * They Cussed on The Regular Show?!? - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ssD3dtTLF8 * Live Action Pizza Delivery - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WddSP71JTq0 fax * Zeviox and kaizo met at the Santa Monica pier on october 15, 2016, pictured below * $x *GoldSrc Vision *the baseball skills of my grandpa and my dad did not pass down to me :-[ *Popped collar, man *purple is my favorite color *If you're reading this, drink more water *have a good day '''''